Rules of the Game
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: The 'new girl' in Domino is much more than the innocent image the world sees her as. Yami knows, and he's determined to beat her...but she is his superior...she is the Master of Games


Rules of the Game  
  
Anthy: This is an interesting little fic.  
  
Anshi: Yami isn't the only one to call game king.  
  
Anthy: Yea.   
  
Anshi: Enter Nazura-chan!  
  
Anthy: Duelists!   
  
Anshi: Standby!   
  
@@@@@@@ 4  
  
Rules of the Game  
  
Game One: The Nazure   
  
Fill my heart with terror  
  
Do the worst you can do  
  
Shivers up my spine  
  
I'm not afraid of you  
  
The dark can be scary  
  
Until you find  
  
The things that you thought were frightening  
  
Are only in your mind  
  
Or so you say.   
  
"Jonouchi! Honda! Settle down!"   
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
School started normal (and boring) for Yami. He did most of his time staring out the window anyways. Shinobou-sensei always yelled at Jonouchi and Honda because they were on a sugar rush the night before, Yugi always talking to Anzu, blah, blah, blah.   
  
"Class, we have a new student today."  
  
That caught Yami's attention. His red-violet eyes turned from the falling Sakura outside to the girl standing at the front of the room. From the front, her white hair resembled Yami Bakura. The rest of it was long and straight and streaked blue. She wore a black shirt identical to Yami's blue (buckled) one. She wore black shorts lined with silver and fingerless black gloves. Her black shoes were lined with silver as well. She had a black, spiked dog collar and two cobra tattoos on each arm. Her eyes were red and dangerous. Around her neck was a silver chain without a charm on it.   
  
"This is Nazura." (Naz ' rah)  
  
Someone asked what her full name was. Nazura's voice was like ice.   
  
"Nazura is my full name."   
  
Yami didn't think that this was her at all. He could see her. She seemed so...sad. Her aura was sad. Nazura took a seat in front of him and stared out the window. She passed Yami a note, written in Egyptian (Because that is really all he can read).  
  
(Some Egyptian some English for the sake of this fic)   
  
Makaoa-kha-renput Aa-perti, play Heba.w-kekui with the Nazure. Today during the free hour  
  
(Pharaoh from the Sennen Items, play Darkness Games) Literal-ish.   
  
Yami's temper flared. How dare she call him that? And how did she know anyways. And what he hell was the Nazure. He replied that he would play her heba.w-kekui. And would win. Nazura grinned, writing back. She wanted this. He had never played her heba.w yet. (Heba.w = game).   
  
'The Nazure will defeat you Yami Yugi. Those are the rules of this game.'   
  
Yami found Nazura under a tree on campus. She was waiting for him, grinning. Yami's rage was building.   
  
"I'm here." He said.  
  
"Good. The Nazure will play with you."   
  
Once she said that, the world around them froze. The sky turned black and opened. No one but Nazura and Yami could move. This was the start of her game.   
  
"Where are we?!" Yami demanded.   
  
"We are in another dimension. One suitable for the game."   
  
Nazura stood in the middle of an empty intersection. She held her hands out in front of her. Yami stepped back. The snake tattoos on her arms turned into liquid and hissed once they hit the ground. The two puddles of black acid took shape. At first, Yami thought they looked like large cobras. But they had four arms. Their eyes were red.   
  
"Wh-what the hell?!" Yami cried, stepping away from them.  
  
"They are the Nazure."   
  
Nazura's outfit changed as she said this. She wore Egyptian robes adorned with golden serpents. Even her staff had a golden cobra on it. Yami stepped away.   
  
"What's wrong Makaoa-kha-renput?" Nazura asked.  
  
Yami's temper flared again. The Nazure screeched and seemed to grow.   
  
"They want to play, Aa-perti. Play with them."   
  
The Nazure fed upon Yami's emotions, in the end, consuming him in their hellish darkness. Nazura laughed. Nothing could beat the Nazure. Yami found himself back on campus, with no time passing. Nazura laughed.   
  
"You lost my game." She said.  
  
"What...were those things?" Yami asked, courage nearly shattered.   
  
"They were the physical manifestation of your emotions."   
  
She left. Hopped over the fence and left. But not before stripping Yami of his Shuten-nu-heba.w (King of Games) title. And she did so with pride. Her words seemed to get into Yami's soul and tear the title away.   
  
"You are nothing anymore Aa-perti. I am the Neb-heba.w (Master of Games). Your heart created the illusion that you were something more than a spirit that cannot rest in peace."   
  
Nazura left Yami hollow and empty. And everyone noticed.   
  
@@@2  
  
Anshi: I like her.  
  
Anthy: Well...  
  
BP: TEASER!  
  
Anshi: Okay.  
  
45454545  
  
Teaser:   
  
"Well...Why not challenge her to a game of your own?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Yami asked, not moving from his spot on the bed.  
  
"Duel Monsters." 


End file.
